The Tetsusaiga Race
by Jakotsu
Summary: Cologne found the legendary Tetsusaiga that was known to slay thousand youkais in one go. Ranma and many others joined in the race for their personal motives. At the same time, the story behind the sword became more distorted. Ranma/Inuyasha Crossover
1. Tetsusaiga

Inuyasha-Ranma Crossover fanfiction:  
  
Type: Humor/Action  
  
Rating: General  
  
Summary:  
  
Cologne found the legendary Tetsusaiga that was known to slay thousand youkais in one go. Saotome Ranma, Genma, Ryouga, Kunou, `kouchou' "principal", Happousai and Mousse went on a Tetsusaiga race using their own little dirty tricks. Shampoo, Akane, Kodaichi and Ukyou joined in the race for their personal motives. On the other side, the activation of the present Tetsusaiga sealed off the bone-eating well's time traveling ability and Kagome found herself trapped in the Warring time!  
  
  
  
Title: The Tetsusaiga-Race  
  
  
  
Like any other morning, in the cat-restaurant, Cologne hunted through her belongings in the storeroom. She was looking for her secret ramen receipt handed down from her clan fifty years ago.  
  
A big and long wooden chest hid among the don't-know-what-it-is items.  
  
"That must be the one!"  
  
Pulling and dragging, she finally got it out before her. Thick dust and spider-web caked it like a coat of cotton wool. Carefully, she drew her feather duster and cleaned it. There was a lock and a warning sign 'Do not open it' on it. A number of Buddhist paper seals were pasted all over it.  
  
"Heh! That must be the one I'm looking for," she thought and pulled out her tools to open it.  
  
"With my expertise, I can open anything in one minute!"  
  
Eight hours passed. The chest remained locked and shut.  
  
"NANI????!!!!! How can this be possible???!!!! There must be no openings in the first place or else I! The box-opening expert!! Should have open it in no time!"  
  
She gave up and threw the box aside. It rolled and hit against the wall. A crack appeared. Strong beam of light shot out of the leak. Lines of light branched out from the crack. The box burst out, burning the paper seals and sending rays of light across the room.  
  
Cologne grasped: "It.. It is the legendary.."  
  
~~**~~  
  
It was another morning. Or it would have been a nice day if..  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!!!!"  
  
"WATER BACKET-WAIST AND NOT KAWAII!!!"  
  
~WRACK!!!!~  
  
A big hammer slammed down on Saotome Ranma's head.  
  
"I'M GOING OFF!!" Tendou Akane puffed into the air angrily and stomped off to school, leaving the flatted Ranma lying on the ground.  
  
"Hello, Ranma!" A clear and cheerful voice called, accompanied by a tinkle of the bicycle. Before Ranma could recover from Akane's blow, a bicycle landed on his head.  
  
"I've got some news for you, Ranma!" It was Shampoo.  
  
"Can you please remove the wheels from my head first before talking to me, Shampoo?" The almost-flatted Ranma muttered under the bike.  
  
"Tetsusaiga?" asked Ranma later, sitting with his legs folded on the street with Shampoo. Many passingbys stared at them. He forgot about going to school. Ranma skipped school again.  
  
"Yes! It was a legendary sword passed down from the Warring Period 500 years ago. It was said to slay thousands of youkai in one blow!" Shampoo chanted.  
  
"My grandmother found it in the storeroom. It was passed down from one of our clan's ancestor, Sango-sama, she was also known as the last youkai- eliminator in Warring Japan."  
  
"So, that was a sword used by a youkai eliminator?"  
  
"I'm not too sure, but my grandmother feared it'll fall into wrong hands. She intended to pass it to you after we've got married. For it, just kick that annoying marriage with Tendou away, Ranma!" Shampoo exclaimed excitedly, crossing her hands on her chest.  
  
From a rooftop, a small dark figure was eavesdropping. It was Happousai.  
  
"Teeheehee, I've heard everything, I must get that Tetsusaiga, and then no one will be my match!"  
  
"Ha-choo!" Akane sneezed in the classroom. She looked around. Some one must be scolding behind her back. She looked at the empty Ranma's seat.  
  
"Ranma no baka! He's skipping school again!"  
  
~~***~~~ 500 years in the Warring Period ~~**~~  
  
"Kagome! I forbid it!!!!" the white-haired Inu Hanyou with a pair of dog- ears on top- Inuyasha snarled and growled at the girl in green school uniform.  
  
"Please, Inuyasha! I've got an important mock examination three days from now! If I fail, I'll have to retake it again!!"  
  
"I don't care!!! We still have to search for that shikon no tama!! Is examinations so important??!!! Shikon no Tama is MORE IMPORTANT!!!!" Inuyasha shot back.  
  
Afar, Sango, Miroku and Shippou were quietly slipping their tea round the fire, ignoring them. They were always quarrelling over the same matters and the three friends were utterly tired of saying anything.  
  
"How's the tea, Shippou?" Sango asked, ignoring the quarrels a few distance away from them.  
  
"A bit sweet, would be better if it is cooler," Shippou sighed.  
  
Afar, the quarrel continued.  
  
"So, Inuyasha, is my future NOT important after all?" Kagome said slowly. Inuyasha could feel her angry aura gradually burning from her body.  
  
~Sweat drop~  
  
"I don't care whatever you say, I'm going off!" Kagome started to fume and stomped off.  
  
"OH NO! You are not going anywhere!" Inuyasha screamed, pulling a big rock and prepared to crash it onto the bone-eating well: "Keh Heh Heh!! I'll smash this well into pieces and you'll have to stay on here FOREVER!"  
  
'Os..!!" Kagome began.  
  
Inuyasha's dog-ear twisted towards the direction of her voice and his necklace shone.  
  
"Oh no, not AGAIN!!" he thought.  
  
"OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSU--WA--RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!....."  
  
Inuyasha's necklace beamed many times and he fell onto the ground with a thump.  
  
"I wish that stupid well will NOT work!!!" Inuyasha cursed angrily, still struggling on the ground.  
  
"I'll bring something nice to you a few days later, Inuyasha! Jai nah!" Kagome called and jumped into the well.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome's shriek suddenly broke out in the well.  
  
"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha ignored the pain on his back and leaped into the well.  
  
Kagome was sitting in the well, safe and sound, but her face turned pale.  
  
"I CAN'T GO BACK TO MY TIME!!" She wailed.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha looked at the ground. True enough, it was now an ordinary well. There was no reaction and the sun continued to shine on top of the opening.  
  
'When did my curse become so accurate?' he wondered.  
  
A few moments later in Kaeda's hut..  
  
Kagome was still sobbing, sneezing and wiping her tears on her handichief.  
  
"Don't cry, Kagome, maybe that well's lose its power for time being," Miroku consoled her, edging closer to her. Sango's angry glare forced him back.  
  
"Now I'll fail my examinations.. Sob, sob,"  
  
"Oh, come on, it's just mock examinations. Just retake it a few days later!" Inuyasha growled a few distance away, trying to conceal his groans. He was lying with his back upwards. A bag of cold water laid on it to heal the pain caused by Kagome's chants.  
  
"That's easier said than done! I'll be black-listed in class!" Kagome sobbed.  
  
"..."  
  
"You can try again next day, Kagome, maybe the power has wear off temporally." Sango shrugged.  
  
~~***~~ 500 years into present day Japan ~~***~~  
  
"Baa baa! Is it true that there's a powerful sword known as Tetsusaiga in your store?" Kunou stormed the cat restaurant with his sword over his shoulder and called to Cologne.  
  
"Huh? Who told you that?"  
  
"This paper did!" He dug his hand into his dark purple kimono and held a piece of paper to her.  
  
It read:  
  
'GREAT POWERFUL SWORD-TETSUSAIGA! KNOWN TO HEIGHTEN YOUR STRENGTH AND SLAY MILLIONS OF ENEMIES IN ONE GO! FOR FURTHER ENQUIRES-GO AND LOOK FOR CAT RESTAURANT'S OWNER-COLOGNE!!'  
  
"It must be Happousai again," Cologne fumed to herself. He must be thinking of creating havocs in her store and steal it amidst the confusions.  
  
"I want to buy it," Kunou said, flashing his money from his purse.  
  
"NO! I'M BUYING IT!!!" Ryouga appeared from nowhere and leaped between Cologne and Kunou, fearing the sword would fall into other people's hand.  
  
"NO!!!! It's for me and Shampoo's wedding!" Mousse called from behind, pushing the bowls of ramen that he was supposed to serve the customers on the table and rushed to Cologne.  
  
"What a mess!" Ranma and Shampoo witnessed the great commotion in the shop as they stepped into it. Three teenagers were fighting and shouting around Cologne.  
  
"Mmmm, that's interesting." Cologne muttered, crossing her arms.  
  
"We'll have a competition. The winner shall get Tetsusaiga!"  
  
"That's not fair. Grandmother! It's supposed to be my dowry for me and Ranma's wedding!!" Shampoo protested.  
  
"Don't worry, Shampoo, I've a plan to make sure my grandson-in-law marry you successfully in the end," Cologne whispered to her.  
  
Aloud, she announced: "There'll be a coconut slashing competition at the beach two days later. The winner shall get Tetsusaiga!"  
  
"DEAL!!!" The four young men echoed.  
  
On the shop's roof, Genma, `kouchou' "principal" and Happousai overheard the conversation. Genma and `kouchou' "principal" were holding that piece of paper each. Happousai was holding a big pile (he was in the middle of throwing the pamphlets).  
  
"Keh! Heh! Heh!!! I'm joining the fun!" the Kouchou principal, Happousai and Genma thought.  
  
'I must remember to change the contents of my pamphlets.' Thought Happousai.  
  
  
  
  
  
'The Tetsusaiga Race" to be continue... 


	2. Cologne's Legend

Type: Humor/Drama  
  
Rating: General  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Ranma ½ and Inuyasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.  
  
Summary:  
  
Cologne found the legendary Tetsusaiga that was known to slay thousand youkais in one go. Saotome Ranma, Genma, Ryouga, Kunou, `kouchou' "principal", Happousai and Mousse went on a Tetsusaiga race using their own little dirty tricks. Shampoo, Akane, Kodaichi and Ukyou joined in the race for their personal motives. On the other side, the activation of the present Tetsusaiga sealed off the bone-eating well's time traveling ability and Kagome found herself trapped in the Warring time!  
  
  
  
The Tetsusaiga-Race: CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
  
"Tetsusaiga?" Ukyou echoed in her Utchan okonomiyaki shop in the evening.  
  
"Yes and I'm aiming to fight for it with my real strength," Ranma said with his head facing down as he gobbled on her steamy okonomiyaki.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ukyou said, sweat-drop and looking bored with her arms folded.  
  
"Teeheeheeheee.." Ranma's eyes were grinning widely in a greedy way against her vision, but her mirror had reflected his look on the other side of the wall.  
  
"So, many people will be participating it?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"This pamphlet is found everywhere," Ukyou showed Ranma a piece of paper.  
  
It read:  
  
Coconut Slashing Competition at YYY Beach on XXX day. Prize: Tetsusaiga-the most powerful ancient sword from the Warring Period. It was used to slay one million youkai in one blow. Known to worth 100000000 billion yen!  
  
~ Ranma holding the paper (sweat-drop)~  
  
Ranma thought: 'This news sure spread fast!'  
  
"Keh hee hee!! Sounds like a good business opportunity for my okonomiyaki!" Ukyou thought to herself with a grin.  
  
"Rannnn.maaaaa.. How-dare-you-run-away-from-my-cooking-againnnnnnnn.?!?!" A familiar voice growled slowly.  
  
"Akaaaneeee." Ranma sweated and slowly turned towards the entrance door. Akane entered the shop, dark-faced in apron and smoke of anger was streaming from her head.  
  
"I, I was just chatting with Ukyou over a Tetsusaiga competition and .. eat along the way! Hee hee!! Hahaha!"  
  
"Is this true, Ranma?" Akane asked sweetly in smiling way. Ranma gave a guilty grin.  
  
"LIAR!!!" Akane's mallet sent him through the roof into the sky with his two fingers sticking upwards on each hand.  
  
"Bye, and come back again next time, Ranma!" Ukyou waved happily goodbye to the flying Ranma.  
  
"Tetsusaiga Race?" Akane asked a few moments later.  
  
"Yap! Many people will be participating. I'm going to cheer for Ranma!" Ukyou replied happily.  
  
~~**~~  
  
In Kunou's home.....  
  
"Ahhh, ka! Ka! Ka! Ka! Ka!! Get me out of here!!!!" A feminine voice suddenly exploded into Kunou's ears.  
  
"Ah? Is this pig-tailed girl?" Kunou ran out of the house excitedly. A girl with red hair and in red china-style clothes was battling with his pet crocodile in his pool. It was Ranma. He had flew from the shop into Kunou's pool and turned into a girl in the cold water.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you looking for me." Kunou ran to hug the girl but got a kick in his face instead.  
  
"Kunou senior, are you going to the Tetsusaiga race two days later? Are you, huh, are you?" the female Ranma asked, jumping around Kunou.  
  
Putting a finger to his forehead, Kunou said proudly: "Huh, huh, huh!!! Yes, I'm practicing and I'll make sure that stupid Ranma will defeat under me," He laughed crazily: "MUA HAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"  
  
"Alright, good luck then!" Ranma ran off with Kunou beaten with his tongue sticking out on the floor.  
  
"Tetsusaiga Race? Hee! Hee! Hee! Since Ranma is going, I'll get that sword to force him to listen to me! Oh Ho ho ho .ho...ho....." Kodaichi eavesdropped behind a short tree 3 metre away and ran off laughing in a cloud of black rose petals.  
  
~~**~~~  
  
  
  
"I'm home," Akane said wearily as she stepped into home. She saw a small black pig dragging an umbrella and a piece of paper towards her.  
  
"P-CHAN!" She called happily, hugged it and removed the paper from its mouth.  
  
"Even P-chan knows the competition" she sweated.  
  
"Coconut slashing competition at the beach?" Akane heard Souun asked Ranma as she entered the living room.  
  
"Great! Let's have a family picnic there!" Kasumi suggested.  
  
"I must take the chance to con more boys over there, hee! Hee!" Nabiki thought.  
  
Genma (in the form of panda) held up a piece of board: 'I'm joining you people later.'  
  
"Hey, old man, what are you up to this time?" Ranma asked suspiciously.  
  
'Nothing' the next board wrote.  
  
~~**~~ TWO DAYS LATER AT THE YYY BEACH ~~**~~  
  
  
  
Souun beamed with sparkles all over him, spreading his arms in the sea- scented wind at the beach: "It's such a healthy and refreshing day!"  
  
A pot jumped onto his head and leaped away.  
  
"COME BACK HERE, YOU FILTHY OLD MAN!!!! THAT'S MY RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma yelled, stood and jumped on Souun's head before running after the flying pot.  
  
"Grrrrrrr. Why must everyday start like this?" Souun wailed with his face still in the sand.  
  
Happousai laughed in the pot: "COME AND GET ME, RANMA BOY!!! BUA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA...........!!!!!!"  
  
~BANG!!!!!~  
  
Happousai smashed into a big spatula, flatted.  
  
"Oi..." He groaned and slided down it.  
  
"What's wrong, Ranma?" Ukyou asked, not noticing Happousai on her spatula and fried him into her okonomiyaki and passed it to her customer-one of the students in Fuurinka High School. The entire class had attended the big event.  
  
"Hey! There's an old man in your ingredient!" her classmate, Hiroshi complained.  
  
Ukyou simply wiped Happousai from the food and threw him into the sea.  
  
"OI!!! THAT'S NOT THE WAY TO TREAT A RESPECTABLE OLD GENTLEMAN!!!" Happousai screamed and leaped about the beach touching the girls' butts, causing shrieks around the place.  
  
"Hi Ukyou!" Ranma greeted.  
  
"Ranma! I'm so glad to see you!" Kodaichi screamed and ran towards Ranma.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HIM! HE IS MINE!!!!" Ukyou beat her off flying from the scene.  
  
"Akane, aren't you going to do something about your future husband?" Nabiki asked. Akane sat under the umbrella and slipped her cold drink.  
  
"HUH! Why should I care? That's his own business!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Nabiki said. Akane's eyes were following Ranma everywhere to make sure he did not get any closer with other girls despite her words.  
  
"Well, make sure you don't snatch him from me!" Shampoo's voice suddenly appeared from behind. She was wearing a purple swimming suit and was sweeping her beautiful long hair to her back gracefully with a hand.  
  
Akane puffed and turned her face away from her.  
  
Afar, Ryouga walked coolly towards Akane's direction. A wave of sea splashed on him turning him into a black pig again. Kunou was busy showing his charms to the excited girls. Mousse kept bumping into the wrong people, mistaking them for Shampoo. Kasumi was preparing sandwiches for her family and Genma was nowhere to be seen.  
  
  
  
"Sorry for keeping everyone waiting!" Cologne announced: "I shall now announce the rules and conditions of the race! The prize is the 500-years old ancient sword-Tetsusaiga!!" She held up an ordinary-looking sword in its scabbard.  
  
"Hee hee hee!!! It's mine now!" Happousai giggled and snatched it from Cologne. She leaped, snatched it back and banged its handle on his head into the sand.  
  
"Oi O' Baa baa!! What makes it so different from other sword? Tell us its origin!! Or we'll not feel it worthy to fight for it!" Someone shouted.  
  
"Humpt..!!!" Cologne cleared her throat: "It was passed down from one of the Joketsuzoku clan-Sango sama. There was no written document of its origin. BUT! My great grand mother told me about its legend. It is like this.."  
  
~~~~ COLOGNE'S DESCRIPTION ~~~~  
  
500 years ago in the period of Warring Japan, a beautiful girl with background (her face was not shown) was battling with a youkai in human form (with a pair of horns on its head and a mouth full of sharp fangs). She excelled in creating weapons using youkais' bones.  
  
Girl (with an arrow pointing at her)- Sango-sama, 17 years old.  
  
Her characteristics: Pretty, capable and intelligent. She was the most powerful youkai eliminator in her clan. But it was destroyed by the youkai she was presently battling with.  
  
Youkai (an arrow pointing at him)- Inuyasha, a 100 years old dog youkai, he had destroyed Sango-sama's clan.  
  
His characteristics: Evil, he had a pair of big red eyes and white long hair with two sharp horns on top of his head. He had white fangs all over his mouth and claws as sharp as knives. He wore a blood-red kimono and could blow fire from his mouth.  
  
Sango-sama said: "How dare you destroy my clan?!?!"  
  
Inuyasha replied: "Because your clan has destroyed my clan so I destroy yours!!!!"  
  
Sango-sama shouted: "Alright! Then now I shall destroy you and make a sword out of your bones!!"  
  
So, Sango-sama killed the Inu youkai-Inuyasha and made a sword using his bones and named it Tetsusaiga. Ever since, she used it to slay youkais in her wandering journey until she reached China and settled her roots there.  
  
~~~ END OF COLOGNE'S DESCRIPTION ~~  
  
(Author's words: yeah, I know the story of Tetsusaiga is totally too far- fetched. But legend is often very far from reality. Since there is a 500 years' difference between Warring Japan and Present time, it is not surprised that the truth is distorted.)  
  
All people on the beach whispered to one another: "Wow, so Tetsusaiga is made from the bones of the Inu youkai, Inuyasha. It's really worth the battle for it!"  
  
  
  
~~~ 500 YEARS BACK IN WARRING FEUDAL JAPAN ~~~  
  
  
  
Kagome had cried herself to sleep and was dreaming about taking her examinations in her own time. Inuyasha was leaning against his back in Kaeda's hut and he was holding his Tetsusaiga in his arms.  
  
"HA-CHOOOO..!!!!" Inuyasha sneezed.  
  
"HA-CHOOOOOOO..!!!!!" Sango sneezed near him.  
  
"Hey! Are you scolding me?" Inuyasha and Sango glared at each other. Miroku, Kaeda and Shippou were snoring away in their sweet slumber land.  
  
  
  
~~~ 500 YEARS BACK IN PRESENT JAPAN ~~  
  
  
  
The rules and conditions of the competition is:  
  
The participants will be grouped in pairs with a rope binding them to their partners. They were to hold a coconut each. Each team must slash as much coconuts of their rivals while protecting their owns as they ran from the starting point to their indicated destination. They were given a map to guide their way. The winning team will get Tetsusaiga.  
  
Akane thought, blushing: 'I must assist Ranma to win this game and let him get Tetsusaiga by being his partner.' She went towards Ranma's direction and heard a lot of commotion.  
  
"Ranma! I want to pair up with you!" Shampoo shouted immediately.  
  
"Ah Huh! Too bad, but Ranma has to pair up with me!" Ukyou shot back.  
  
"I don't care! Ranma is mine!!!" Kodaichi screamed and waved winds of flying black rose petals over their eyes. Quick as lightning, she grabbed at Ranma's direction and stomped to the starting point.  
  
"SHAMPOOOOOO! WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUU!!!!" Mousse screamed, searching hysterically for her in his thick glasses.  
  
"AKANE!!! Let's pair together!!!" Kunou shouted and rushed towards Akane.  
  
'Pair with Akane! Pair with Akane!' Ryouga thought shyly to himself and tried to force himself to ask her. Red-faced, he ran towards her.  
  
"Ranma! We'll definitely win this game!" Kodaichi said happily and turned to look at her partner. It was Mousse.  
  
~~~ KODAICHI STOOD STUNNED FOR FIVE MINUTES ~~~  
  
  
  
Ranma found himself with Ryouga.  
  
"DUH???!!!!"  
  
"HEY! Who says I want to pair with you?!?!" Ryouga protested.  
  
"What's the matter, P-Chan?" Ranma asked.  
  
~ BANG!! ~  
  
Ryouga sent many lumps on Ranma's head.  
  
To Shampoo's dismay, she had to pair up with Akane. Kunou had no partner, so he was forced to pair up with Ukyou.  
  
And so, the pairing of the game is as follows:  
  
Team 1- Ranma and Ryouga Team 2- Akane and Shampoo Team 3- Mousse and Kodaichi Team 4- Kunou and Ukyou  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'The Tetsusaiga Race' to be continued .. 


	3. Happousai's Theory

Type: Humor/Drama  
  
Rating: General  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Ranma ½ and Inuyasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.  
  
Summary:  
  
Cologne found the legendary Tetsusaiga that was known to slay thousand youkais in one go. Saotome Ranma, Genma, Ryouga, Kunou, `kouchou' principal, Happousai, Mousse, Shampoo, Akane, Kodaichi and Ukyou joined in the race for their personal motives. On the other side, the activation of the present Tetsusaiga sealed off the bone-eating well's time traveling ability! Back in the present time, the story of Tetsusaiga became more and more distorted.  
  
  
  
The Tetsusaiga-Race: Happousai's Theory  
  
  
  
The pairing of the game is as follows:  
  
Team 1- Ranma and Ryouga;  
  
Team 2- Akane and Shampoo;  
  
Team 3- Mousse and Kodaichi;  
  
Team 4- Kunou Tatewaki and Ukyou  
  
  
  
On a nearby coconut tree, the `kouchou' principal was hiding among the leaves with a pineapple on his head and watching the groups moving towards the starting point.  
  
"OH~! They are proceeding towards my traps! Those poor little things! I pity them so much! BOO HOO HOO!!!" He wiped out his tissue and dried his 'tears'.  
  
"Let's chop this tree to make a boat for our ride!" Mr. XYZ said. "Oh! That's so sweet of you, darling!" Ms ABC said.  
  
The tree fell and the `kouchou' principal dropped to the ground and was instantly buried among the leaves.  
  
"This is only the beginning, BOYS and GIRLS!! Hee hee hee hee!!!" the crazy principal said.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Hey, Ranma!" Ryouga reminded: "Don't you dare to hinder my aim for the sword!"  
  
"That's supposed to be my line, P-CHAN!"  
  
~~WRACK!!!~~  
  
At the other side, Shampoo was still thinking of something, as if ignoring Akane's presence. Akane was relieved of any fight and waited for the coming of the race.  
  
"Akane!" Kunou Tatewaki sobbed, sneezing into his tissue: "I wanna be with you!!"  
  
Ukyou shrugged: "Stop crying, will you? It's so annoying!" she thought: 'Crap! Why must I pair up with this cry-baby?'  
  
"Shampoo!" Mousse hugged Kodaichi and cried in pools of tears: "WE'RE FINALLY TOGETHER AGAIN!!!!"  
  
"HEY! DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU SHORT-SIGHTED WEIRDO!!!!"  
  
"The competition shall commerce in 5 minutes! Please prepare and stand at your respective place!" Cologne announced.  
  
The youngsters tied one of their legs to their partners, held a knife in one hand and a coconut on the other and waited. Ranma kept a wary eye on Kodaichi and Shampoo. They were capable of doing tricks. Luckily, they did nothing.  
  
"READY? GET SET... GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cologne roared.  
  
The groups ran like a wind across the field trying to slash the other groups' coconuts.  
  
Several ropes with sharp knives attached to their ends suddenly flew and curled around Ukyou's coconut. It was Mousse.  
  
"AH~~! YOUR KNIVES ARE CURLING AROUND SHAMPOO'S COCONUT!!!" Ukyou screamed.  
  
"HUH? Really?" Mousse quickly withdrew his weapons. Ukyou, pulling Kunou, skipped away quickly. Her coconut was safe.  
  
Kodaichi screamed: "YOU STUPID DIM-WIT!!! YOU HAVE BEEN FOOLED!!!!"  
  
"Besides, Shampoo is not in our group and she's NOT your partner NOW!! GOT IT?!?!"  
  
"Grrr.." Mousse growled: "I DON'T NEED YOU TO TEACH MEEEE!!!" He started to fight with Kodaichi.  
  
Ranma and Ryouga quickly leaped before them and ran off towards the destination.  
  
'GOSH! They are fighting within themselves!" Ranma observed.  
  
One group less, he estimated.  
  
Just then Shampoo and Akane's team edged closer to theirs'.  
  
"Hi, Akane!" Ryouga blushed.  
  
'Oh no, must I attack the innocent Ryouga?' Akane was troubled.  
  
"WATCH OUT!!" Ranma yelled and pulled Ryouga just in time. Shampoo's knife almost touched Ryouga's coconut.  
  
"Gomen, Ranma, but I must win!" Shampoo said, flying another slash at their coconuts again.  
  
"Whooo.!!" Ranma said, dodging all attacks: "That was a close one!"  
  
Suddenly, he tripped.  
  
"I will not let you hurt Akane!!!" It was Ryouga. He had tripped Ranma because one of Ranma's attacks had almost touched Akane's coconut.  
  
"Can't you just ignore that kawaikunee girl for this competition?!?!"  
  
~SPLASH!~  
  
"So, I'm not kawaii, right? Ranma?" Akane said, holding an empty pail. She had just poured cold water over Ranma, turning him into a girl.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!!! SAYONARA!!!" She angrily pulled Shampoo and stomped off towards the destination.  
  
"AKANE NO BAKA!!" Ranma shouted and got a hit by Ryouga instead.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SCOLD HER?!?!?!"  
  
'Teme..' Ranma thought: 'At this rate, I'll never be able to win the sword at all!'  
  
Kunou and Ukyou's team were currently the fastest team.  
  
"Ah-huh, now where are we supposed to head now?" Ukyou flashed out the map and studied.  
  
Kunou looked at the map; there was a stopping point for further instruction before they were allowed to proceed to the next stage.  
  
"HUH?!?! That baa baa did not tell us that just now!"  
  
  
  
They ran towards a point. Afar, the `kouchou' principal giggled with his head (disguised as pineapple and the rest of his body in the sand). He had placed a mine there.  
  
Suddenly, a wind of black rose petals swung around Ukyou's eyes.  
  
"Oh, ho ho ho hhhohhoooooooo....!!!!" It was Kodaichi alone.  
  
"HEY!!! WHERE'S MOUSSE?!"  
  
"I'll fetch him later after the competition's done!" Kodaichi said with the back of her hand close to her hand and laughed again: "Oh, ho ho ho ho!!!"  
  
"That crazy sister of mine! She's cheating~ AGAIN!!" Kunou realized Kodaichi could get away from the bounded burden and got pissed off. He screamed, pulling the mines using his wooden sword from the ground and started throwing them at her.  
  
"DUN??!!" The `kouchou' principal stared: "How did he know that I've hid the mines there?"  
  
Kodaichi swung her laces and flew the mines towards the pineapple direction.  
  
"OH! NO!"  
  
~~BOOM!!!!~~  
  
The `kouchou' principal crawled away in black soot.  
  
"I shall return with more TRAPS! Just you wait!" his mouth puffed out more soot.  
  
Ukyou pulled out her huge spatula and started fighting with Kodaichi. Kunou was pulled along by the ropes and kept bumping into rocks.  
  
"HEY!!!~ You forgot about me!!!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Akane/Shampoo and Ranma/Ryouga's teams were catching up.  
  
"Pant! Pant! Almost reaching!" the two groups were tired of fighting along the way, realizing they were falling behind the other two teams and ran all the way after them.  
  
"HEY! The other two teams are approaching.!" Kunou called as he was dragged along the ground.  
  
"QUICK! We must go to the meeting station first!" Ukyou pulled Kunou up and ran all the way there.  
  
Kodaichi suddenly pulled the dizzy Mousse out from the sand, tied his foot to hers and raced after them.  
  
"NANI?!?! Like this also can?!?!" Ryouga screamed with disbelief.  
  
  
  
~~~ STATION POINT ~~~  
  
  
  
Cologne was already standing there. None of the participants have their coconuts slashed.  
  
"Duh?!?! That's a rare case," Cologne muttered.  
  
"HEY!! O' BAA BAAA!!!" Kunou, Ranma and Ryouga (Mousse had not recovered from the suffocation being buried in the sand for so long) protested: "I thought this stupid competition should end by now! Conclude the results NOW!!!"  
  
"Uh-uh!!" Cologne looked around: "See, all the teams have arrived at the SAME time and none of your coconuts was slashed by rival team. So that means there's neither winner nor loser!"  
  
"So how, great grandmother?" Shampoo called.  
  
"Hey, Is that Tetsusaiga over there?" Ukyou called looking at a direction.  
  
A blade of a saw was penetrating and sawing the wooden plank where the sword was placed.  
  
Ranma reached over and snatched the sword from the ground before it fell together with the sawed floor.  
  
"Happousai," Ranma growled: "Is that you again?"  
  
He strikes the sawed floor, causing a hole to appear and struck his head inside. A panda with two round glasses band quickly left the area. It was Genma.  
  
"STUPID OLD MAN! COME BACK HERE!!!" Ranma called and ran after him.  
  
"Ranma is so CUNNING!!! He's running away with the Tetsusaiga!!!!" Shampoo screamed.  
  
"Tee hee hee hee!" Thought Ranma: "This sword's gonna be mine!!"  
  
He drew out the sword. It was a wooden one with words written on it.  
  
It said: 'YOU ARE FOOLED, DIM-WIT!!!!'  
  
Cologne casually took out the real Tetsusaiga from her back.  
  
"The real sword is here, great grandson-in-law!"  
  
"And it's now mine!!!" A wind of black roses whirled around the room and Kodaichi swung the sword in her lace and ran away.  
  
"SHAMPOOOOOO!!!!" Mousse suddenly woke up and grabbed Kodaichi by her waist.  
  
"GOOD TRY, MOUSSE!!!" Ryouga called and reached for the sword. It turned out to be Kunou's wooden sword.  
  
"HUHH?!?!"  
  
"Hee, hee!!! It's now MINE!!" Kunou screamed happily and started to run. Fearing it could be a fake sword; he drew it out of its scabbard.  
  
"It.. It." Kunou stammered.  
  
It was a blunt-looking sword with irregular edges.  
  
"HEY!~" Kunou called, looking bored: "Are you sure this is the sword that can slay thousands of youkai in one go? O' baa baaa??? I bet it can't even cut a grape into two."  
  
All the people (except Cologne) looked on, shocked.  
  
"Huh!" Ranma rubbed his forehead: "I think you have us on again, old baa baa."  
  
"Hah? Is this the sword I have been thinking day and night?!?!" Ryouga cried; feeling cheated.  
  
"Uh-huh! That's Tetsusaiga-the sword that can slay thousands of youkai in one go!" Cologne said confidently: "Humpt! And this is the second test!"  
  
"Shampoo has the instruction of using Tetsusaiga with her. Who ever wins her heart shall own the sword!"  
  
"HEY! That's not fair!! What about us?!" Kodaichi protested.  
  
"Uh-huh! That's your own problem!" Cologne continued. She thought: 'In this way, Great grandson-in-law will have to please Shampoo by agreeing to marry her. Huh! Huh!'  
  
"Huh? Is this the one?" Shampoo searched her pocket and her face changed colour.  
  
"What is it, Shampoo?"  
  
"It.. it." She stammered.  
  
"The secret manual of using Tetsusaiga..." Kunou read.  
  
"..." Ranma and Ryouga glared hard at Kunou.  
  
"...." Shampoo, Kodaichi, Akane and Ukyou glared at Kunou.  
  
He had unknowingly snatched the book from Shampoo during the coconut- slashing race.  
  
"It seems that there's only one thing to do.." Ranma said seriously.  
  
He downed a pail of cold water over his head turning into female Ranma.  
  
"KUNOU SENIOR, MY DEARRRRRRR!" She called, running towards Kunou in open arms.  
  
"RANMA'S SO CUNNING!!!!!!" Ryouga and Shampoo screamed.  
  
  
  
"AH! My pig-tailed girl!!!" Kunou cried out happily in tears, preparing to receive his dream girl.  
  
"HEE!" Ranma kicked him in his face and snatched the book.  
  
"Now, let's see what's inside!" She said eagerly, flipping the pages.  
  
"..."  
  
"What is it, Ranma?" Ryouga and Mousse questioned anxiously.  
  
"Errrr.."  
  
Ryouga snatched the book from Ranma and read. *Sweat-drop*  
  
The words were represented by symbols of circles and crosses.  
  
"Hey!" Ukyou said: "How did you know what it's writing about?!"  
  
"Duh?!" Cologne remembered: "My great-grandmother translated it for me! She said it was the last surviving book left by Sango Sama."  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~ 500 YEARS EARLIER IN FEUDAL JAPAN ~~~~  
  
  
  
"OI, Sango!" Inuyasha called.  
  
"What~?" Sango answered, looking bored.  
  
"Do you know how to write 'worry'?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"FEH! Are you helping me or not?"  
  
"Duh..."  
  
"OI!"  
  
Sango ran speedily away. Inuyasha leaped and stood before her.  
  
"Hey, Sango! Why aren't you answering me?"  
  
"Duh, why should I tell you?!?!"  
  
"Uh-huh!" Inuyasha guessed: "You do not know how to write, am I correct?!"  
  
~~ FIERY GLARE FROM SANGO ~~  
  
  
  
~~~~~~ 500 YEARS BACK IN PRESENT JAPAN ~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Ano," Akane began: "So how are we going to do now?"  
  
"Ahem!" Cologne coughed: "Since none of you people can appreciate this treasure, I'm keeping it with me."  
  
She swept a glance at the people in the room: "It seems that none of you are destined to use. I'm going to save it for Shampoo."  
  
"Oh no!" A voice boomed above her, snatching Tetsusaiga again from her. It was Happousai. "It's coming with ME!! BUA HA HA HA HA!!!!"  
  
"Oh no," Cologne thought anxiously: "Happousai seemed to know something about this sword!"  
  
"Because!" Genma and Souun appeared from nowhere and cried out anxiously: "One of his ancestor, Miroku-sama has left a book about THAT sword!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~ 500 YEARS EARLIER IN FEUDAL JAPAN ~~~~  
  
"HA CHOOOOOOOOOO.....~~~~!!!" Miroku sneezed while he tried to touch some women's butt again.  
  
~~~~~~ 500 YEARS BACK IN PRESENT JAPAN ~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Tee hee hee!!!!" Happousai laughed, holding the sword in his hand: "You people are the ignorant lots! I'm going to make FULL use of Tetsusaiga!"  
  
Happousai stood on a safe spot: "Cologne's all wrong about its legend!!! Let me tell you the REAL origin of Tetsusaiga! DUMB-WITS!!!! Listen to my real explanations!"  
  
  
  
~~~~ HAPPOUSAI'S DESCRIPTION ~~~~~  
  
500 years ago in Warring Feudal Japan. A fierce and powerful Inu youkai lord from the Western Country came and invaded a clan that excelled in destroying youkai. This Inu youkai lord enjoyed eating people with youkai- eliminating power. All but one survived, and she was in great danger. A handsome priest came to her rescue.  
  
(Two arrows pointed at the couple):  
  
Miroku- 18 years old, handsome, powerful and sexy. He was the most skilful priest during the time.  
  
Sango- 17 years old, beautiful and stunning. She was the last surviving youkai eliminator in her clan.  
  
(An arrow pointing at the youkai):  
  
Inuyasha, 320 years old Inu youkai, he was the most powerful youkai in Warring Japan. His favourite hobby was to destroy powerful youkai- eliminating clans he could find. He had a pair of big red eyes, two curving horns on his head, hair as white as snow and mouth full of sharp fangs. His claws were as sharp as knives and he wore in red kimono.  
  
  
  
  
  
Under the powerful Miroku-Houshi's assistance, the evil Inuyasha was finally defeated.  
  
Inuyasha roared, laughed and groaned in pain (all at the same time, wonder how Happousai imagine that): You have destroyed my physical body, but my spirit shall haunt the world FOREVER!!! BUA HA HA HA!!!!  
  
Then he died.  
  
Sango cried out (clasping her hand with sparkling eyes full of tears of happiness): " You are MY HERO!!! You have saved my life! May I know your name?"  
  
Miroku-sama (with sparkling background) said in a charming voice: My name is Miroku; you are safe from that evil youkai-Inuyasha, my lady.  
  
To prevent the evil Inu youkai from reviving, Miroku created a youkai sword using Inuyasha's bones and fangs. To make sure that no one can use it to create evil, he set a spell on it so that people without the youkai's blood can make full use of the sword. He named it Tetsusaiga. Sango was very much attracted to the power of Tetsusaiga. One fateful night, she stole the sword and escaped to China where she stayed ever since.  
  
The sorrowful Miroku searched the sword but in vain. Before his death, he left a will to his descendents, asking them to recover the sword for it belonged to him and NOT Sango.  
  
  
  
~~~~ END OF HAPPOUSAI'S DESCRIPTION ~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Sob! Sob!" Ukyou pulled out her tissues: "I never know there's such a touching story behind the sword's origin!"  
  
"Hey!" Ranma complained: "Baa baa and Happousai have their own sayings. Whose explanation is correct?"  
  
"Oh, that Inuyasha's really up to no good! If Happousai's legend is correct, that Sango's even worse than Inuyasha-the Inu youkai," added Ryouga.  
  
"It's a blessing that Inuyasha was destroyed or the entire Tokyo's in deep trouble," Mousse nodded.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~ 500 YEARS BACK IN PRESENT JAPAN ~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku and Sango returned to the bone-eating well to check if it had regained its time-travel power. After a few days of depression, Kagome had finally lifted her spirits and started talking with the rest of them.  
  
As they approached the well, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango sneezed together.  
  
"Kagome, why are they sneezing again?" Shippou asked on her shoulder.  
  
"I dunno either," Kagome shrugged.  
  
"Heh! This is the fifth time I sneeze today!" Inuyasha complained.  
  
"..and it's my third time," Sango continued.  
  
"Plus my second time," added Miroku.  
  
"Someone is scolding us AGAIN!" They concluded together.  
  
The well was in view now. Inuyasha leaped into the well. Kagome followed.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Dammit!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~ 500 YEARS BACK IN PRESENT JAPAN ~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Oi! Old man! How can you prove that the sword is yours?!" Cologne flumed.  
  
"Tee hee hee!" Happousai wiped out a small bottle: "This is a bottle of youkai blood! By pouring it on the sword, its power will be FULLY activated, you ignorant old baa baa!!!"  
  
"Like this?" Ranma snatched the bottle and emptied its content over the sword.  
  
"HEY!! That's my ancestors' treasure!!!!!!" roared Happousai.  
  
The sword suddenly glowed and shot into the sky.  
  
"OH NO!!! IT'S RUNNING AWAY!!!!!" The group screamed and ran after the flying sword.  
  
They ran across the street and many people stared hard at the strange people. Vehicles honked and some passingbys complained, but they did not stop.  
  
Unfortunately, the sword was too fast and disappeared among the greenery.  
  
The people leaped and searched beyond the trees. There were a number of buildings in the sub-urban region of Tokyo including some houses and a shrine.  
  
Disappointed, they returned home.  
  
"It's all your fault!" They started to push blames among one another.  
  
  
  
Unknowingly, Tetsusaiga had flown into the bone eating well in Kagome's shrine, struck its blade into the ground of the well and transformed into stone.  
  
At the other end of the well, Inuyasha and Kagome found the ground shining in brilliant violet and they returned back to present Japan.  
  
"I'm finally home!!" Kagome said, her eyes welling with tears. None of them noticed the stone sword  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha raised his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~SPLASHHHHHHHHHH~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Something wet and stinky splashed onto them. It smelt like wine with something else added on it.  
  
"Ah, Kagome! You are back!" Kagome's grandfather called from above: "My spell works!!"  
  
"Nee-chan, we have been waiting for you here for days. You have missed your mock examinations.." her brother, Souta continued.  
  
"Grrr.. Jii-chan, I'm glad you are worry for me, but can you do it in some other wayyyyyy....????" Kagome groaned in her wet and sour clothes: "Right, Inuyasha..? Inuyasha?!"  
  
Inuyasha had collapsed in the well (NOTE: he was highly sensitive of anything stinky).  
  
  
  
  
  
The Tetsusaiga Race~ To be continued.... 


	4. Modern Japan

Type: Humor/Drama  
  
Rating: General  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Ranma ½ and Inuyasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.  
  
Summary:  
  
Cologne found the legendary Tetsusaiga that was known to slay thousand youkais in one go. Saotome Ranma, Genma, Ryouga, Kunou, `kouchou' principal, Happousai, Mousse, Shampoo, Akane, Kodaichi and Ukyou joined in the race for their personal motives. On the other side, the activation of the present Tetsusaiga sealed off the bone-eating well's time traveling ability! Back in the present time, the story of Tetsusaiga became more and more distorted.  
  
  
  
The Tetsusaiga-Race: Chapter Four  
  
Inuyasha in Present Tokyo  
  
  
  
"Ranma, why does P-Chan looks so moody?" Akane asked Ranma after they reached home from the beach.  
  
"Dunno, maybe it did not get its favourite fooodd. Argg, ouch!!" the little piglet bit Ranma's pointing finger.  
  
"You stupid piglet!!" Ranma growled and started to hit P-Chan.  
  
"Don't you dare to bully my P-Chan!!" Akane slammed her mallet onto Ranma's head. P-Chan took the opportunity to escape.  
  
"COME BACK YOU STUPID PIGLET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma jumped away from Akane and raced after the running black piglet.  
  
"Ranma!! I DEMAND you to RETURN my TETSUSAIGA!!!!!!!!!!" A voice boomed behind Ranma. It was Happousai.  
  
Ranma tossed something small and light into the air.  
  
"MY TREASURE!!!!!!!!!!!" Happousai cried with sparkling eyes. It was a bra. He skipped after it instead.  
  
"Heh! One annoying thing gone!" Ranma grinned and continued his chase.  
  
Unfortunately, within the little time, P-Chan was gone. Ranma found himself in the street.  
  
"RANMA!!! You bastard, return me my Tetsusaiga!!!" Kunou appeared from nowhere and leaped at him with his wooden sword.  
  
"Huh~! When did the sword becomes yours?!" Ranma kicked Kunou into the air with two fingers sticking out in each hand.  
  
"Huh, huh, Ranma, you've bullied me enough, now it's my turn for revenge," Ryouga's voice appeared from behind: "TIME TO MEET YOUR DOOM!!!!" He leaped and started fighting with Ranma.  
  
"Crap, why did everyone pick on me?!" Ranma fumed.  
  
~~~~~~ IN KAGOME'S HOUSE ~~~~~  
  
  
  
"I FORBID IT!!!!!!" Inuyasha roared on top of his voice.  
  
"Hey, that was a last minute notice, Inuyasha!!" Kagome fumed after she returned from school: "Because of my last absence, my teacher has organized another exams for me in one week's time. Surely one week is short enough for you to wait, right?!"  
  
"ONE WEEK????!!!!! It's tooooo MUCH!!! Four days too much!!!" Inuyasha snarled. Usually, Kagome would stay in her own time for three days and returned to the warring  
  
"I have spent too much time in the Warring Period, Inuyasha, and I should spend more time here preparing for my. ... Inuyasha?!!"  
  
Her window was wide opened and the curtains waved in the wind. Inuyasha had leaped out of her room again without waiting for her to complete her sentence.  
  
"Oh... He is worse than a primary school kid!" Kagome thought angrily to herself.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha leaped among the low-rising houses.  
  
"Feh! What's the meaning of this? Are exams really soooo Important?!?!" Inuyasha puffed as he swiftly leaped from one house roof to another. He needed some cool air to calm himself down. He had traveled on the modern street before and had grown accustomed to the strange features.  
  
Something bright and shiny caught his attention. He jumped down and to examine it. It turned out to be an empty can drink. He picked it up and sniffed. There was an orange scent lingering on it. He looked above him. Some small renovation works were going in the nearest house. Several wooden planks were stacked using some shiny poles with shiny containers on the wooden things. The evening sun burnt in the sky. But wait, something was booming before his eyes and.......  
  
"Oi, Ryouga, you're no match for me!" Ranma called and paused: "Huh? Am I imagining things? Did I kick something?.. Oh oops!!" several wooden planks together with cans of paint fell off.  
  
~~~ CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The items fell onto an unaware passingby in red.  
  
"Ranma! Don't you dare to run away!!!?!!" Ryouga screamed, lunging at the watching boy on a rooftop.  
  
"I think I got a little business to attend," Ranma said and skipped off. Ryouga was just in time to prevent himself from crashing onto the roof.  
  
"Oi! Are you alright?!" Ranma approached the victim.  
  
Inuyasha tried to crawl up from the piles of paints and wooden planks. The paint had spilt all over his body, and complained: "Keh! Why do I always bump into those stupid lucks?! First it's Kagome's jii-chan and now this!!"  
  
Inuyasha struggled but before he could get better understanding of what's going on, he was overcome with strong smell of the liquid. Dizziness and stars swept all over him (NOTE again: Inuyasha had a very sensitive nose).  
  
"Wh..what..is this smell?????!! Oh no, Not.. AGA..IN!!!" Inuyasha collapsed among the scattered colours of blue and black.  
  
"Hey! Are you alright?" Ranma called and pushed the cans from Inuyasha. A figure covered in paint from head to toes greeted before his eyes. The 'creature' (Gomen, I have to use the word 'creature' to describe him because he did not look human in Ranma's eyes.) wore in red (or is it red? Because it was covered in blue and black paint) and had long white hair with something furry on top (it was covered in paint too) which Ranma assumed it to be something for hair decoration.  
  
'It must be some funny baa baa or jii-jii.. who likes some funny hair-dos.' Ranma sulked.  
  
"HI! RANMA!!!" A tickle of a bicycle sounded and its wheels landed on Inuyasha's head.  
  
"Uhhhh. Shampoo." Ranma began: "You landed on someone again."  
  
Ryouga's kick flew towards Ranma. He turned aside and the kick hit onto Inuyasha's head: "Oops!"  
  
"Is this old man dying?" Shampoo asked. They could not see his face and dog- ears clearly because Inuyasha was covered with paint, but bits of white on his hair made them misunderstood him as an elderly man.  
  
"Ano, we better take him to the cat restaurant," Shampoo suggested: "He needs a good clean." Feeling guilty, Ranma and Ryouga tagged along. Ranma carried the fainted Inuyasha on his back.  
  
"Eeeeee!!!!!!!" Ukyou screamed outside the cat restaurant: "What is this thing????!!!!!!"  
  
She had gone to look for Cologne to learn more about the secrets of Tetsusaiga when she met Ranma, Ryouga and Shampoo outside the shop. Her eyes were struck onto the unconscious Inuyasha.  
  
"Later, Ukyou," Ryouga said: "We need to settle this poor old man first,"  
  
"What's so noisy outside?" Cologne asked, skipping on her stick outside the shop.  
  
"It's like this, great-grandmother." Shampoo said.  
  
Two hours later, the group stared in amusement at the figure lying on the table. He was free from the paint now. The figure had a very young look of around fifteen or sixteen years old, but his long hair was as white as snow. Most IMPORTANT of all, his look resembled that of Ranma's!  
  
"Hey, Ranma," Ryouga (sweat-drop) began: "Do you have a long lost brother?"  
  
Ranma smiled in a friendly way: "Oh. Only one person knows that..." He raced towards the exit.  
  
"Wait, Ranma, where are you going?" Ukyou called.  
  
"I can't believe that old man of mine still have such 'charm' to look for other woman without my knowing," Ranma said, smilingly: "Sooo."  
  
"I NEED SOME CLARIFICATION FROM HIMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!" Ranma yelled with his face suddenly turned black and angry, booming like a thunder youkai, sticking his tongue like a snake.  
  
"Huh? Isn't he over there?" Shampoo pointed to a panda balancing a tyre with its paws.  
  
"Game's over, old man!" Ranma roared angrily, pulling the tyre away from the animal.  
  
It held up a wooden plank: 'I am just an adorable panda. I don't know anything about it!'  
  
"Use talking!!!! Idiot!!!!!!"  
  
~SPLASH!~~  
  
"You ungrateful son! This water is tooo HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Genma screamed through Ranma's ears.  
  
"Hee, hee, is this thing real," Ukyou giggled. Ranma raced back to the unconscious figure on the table. Ukyou was playing with the furry thing on top. None of them had noticed it as they assumed it be something for hair decoration.  
  
"It. it is." Ryouga stammered: "A pair of cat-ears!!!" (NOTE: Inuyasha's ears do resemble cats' sometimes).  
  
"Let me touch! Let me touch!!" Ranma, Genma and Shampoo snatched to rub Inuyasha's white furry ears.  
  
"It's real!"  
  
"Huh?" Cologne noticed something hanging by Inuyasha's waist. She took a closer look.  
  
"Isn't this the lost Tetsusaiga?"  
  
"Heh?!?!" The rest of the people turned and grasped.  
  
Cologne touched the sword. The figure suddenly sat up.  
  
"HEY!!! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE!?!?!?" Inuyasha roared, finding himself lying on a table in a strange place.  
  
"Uh-huh! Let me guess your story," Ranma began: "I believe you have been looking for this! (Pulled Genma to Inuyasha) Irresponsible father and must have gone to Jusenkyou where you fell into a cursed spring in which a boy and a cat drowned in it many years ago, right?"  
  
~SPLASH~  
  
Ranma poured hot water over Inuyasha's head.  
  
"Argggg~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~BANG!!!!!~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha whacked Ranma on his head.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BASTARD????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh? You're not cursed?" Ranma asked.  
  
"CURSED YOUR HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha roared and prepared to storm out of the shop.  
  
"WOW!!" Ukyou called in surprised: "You both have identical voice!!" (NOTE: The voices of Ranma and Inuyasha in anime were both done by Yamaguchi Kappei.)  
  
"Huh?" Ranma and Inuyasha said together: "What do you mean?"  
  
"Wow! That's real!!" Shampoo cried excitedly: "You look like twins!!!"  
  
"Oi! I don't have white hair, and golden eyes, PLUS!" Ranma pulled Inuyasha's ears: "CAT-EARS like he DOES!!"  
  
"OI! That's NOT CAT-EARS!!! THAT'S DOG-EAR!!!! I'm INUYASHA not NE-KO (means cat in Japanese, not sure whether it's the right spelling)- YASHA!!!!!"  
  
The group stared at him.  
  
"Inuyasha????" They echoed.  
  
Ranma and the others stared hard.  
  
~~~ Picture in their mind ~~~  
  
A big Inu youkai with the size of a building roared and blew fire at the villages. Many people screamed and ran from it, carrying their belongings on carts. The youkai had red eyes, sharp horns and mouth full of fangs.  
  
~~ Before their eyes ~~~  
  
A teenager, with similar height and features as Ranma, in red kimono and had a pair of furry ears and eyes as gold as sun stood tall before them.  
  
The youkai picture in their mind crashed into pieces.  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be in the Warring Period?" Ryouga began.  
  
"..And get killed by Sango Sama for attacking her clan?" Added Shampoo.  
  
"Or killed by Miroku-sama to protect Sango Sama?" continued Ukyou.  
  
".And your bones made into Tetsusaiga by either of them?" ended Ranma.  
  
"Heh?" Inuyasha glared at them, confused.  
  
"AND! Isn't this supposed to be the horns described in the legend?" Added Genma trying to touch Inuyasha's ears, but got a whack on his head instead.  
  
"Oi!" Inuyasha (crossed his arms) began: "When did Sango and Miroku get into the picture in the creation of my Tetsusaiga?"  
  
"Plus!!!! When did I ever have a pair of horns on MY head instead of my EARS???"  
  
"And, where the hell did you hear this stupid rumors about MY Tetsusaiga made FROM my bones?"  
  
"RANMA!!!! HOW DARE YOU BRIBE ME WITH MY OWN TREASURE???!!!!!!" Happousai's voice boomed above Ranma. He kicked the launching old man towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Culprit Number ONE-----Happousai!!"  
  
Inuyasha wracked Happousai out of the restaurant with his fist. He broke out of the roof and flew back onto the ground with a thump.  
  
Ukyou, Cologne, Shampoo, Genma and Ryouga each held up a scoreboard:  
  
9- 8- 7- 8- 10  
  
"What-did-he-say-about-me???!!" Inuyasha snarled, word by word.  
  
Happousai was leaping around the tables, touching the butts of the female customers.  
  
"Ahhh!!!!!!!!!! Eeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shrieks flew all over the restaurant.  
  
"Uh.. he said his ancestor-Miroku-sama..." Ukyou began.  
  
"WHAT-THE?????!!!!!!!!! MIROKU is HIS ANCESTOR??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled on top of his voice.  
  
~~Inside Inuyasha's mind ~~~  
  
Miroku sat besides Sango and touched her butt and got a slap from her.  
  
~~Before Inuyasha's eyes ~~~  
  
Happousai was skipping and touching women's butts in the restaurant.  
  
Inuyasha thoughtfully rubbed his own chin with a hand: 'Huh.. He does have a similar hobby as Miroku by touching women's butts, both of them are really perverts.'  
  
("HAI CHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku sneezed in Feudal Japan. He rubbed his nose, thinking: 'Someone is scolding me again,')  
  
Ukyou continued, ignoring Inuyasha's reaction: ".. and said Miroku has created Tetsusaiga using you!!!! (Pointing at Inuyasha) Inuyasha's bones and fangs!"  
  
Inuyasha said with his blood veins popping out of his forehead: "Uh-huh! I believe there's some good explanations needed here....."  
  
"And, culprit NUMBER TWO----- o' baa baa Cologne!!" Ranma announced (cutting Inuyasha's words), pointing a finger at Cologne.  
  
"Uh-huh!!! It was written and translated by my great grandmother in a book passed down by Sango-sama, my ancestor." Cologne said, flipping a book with crosses and circles.  
  
Happousai stormed towards Ranma and wracked him on his head, screaming: "NOT FAIR!!!!!!!! You hit ME but NOT Cologne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How-could-you-treat-your-father's-sensei-like- this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ranma rubbed his own forehead with a finger and began: "Because.." He kicked Happousai out of the restaurant: "You are simply tooooooooooooo IRRITATING!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oi!" Inuyasha called. No one was paying attention to him. More blood veins popped out of his head.  
  
"OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ranma and Happousai were still making commotion in the restaurant, totally ignored Inuyasha's presence. Fiery aura started to glow from Inuyasha's body.  
  
~~~ WRACK! BONG!~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha sent lumps on their heads.  
  
"Ouchhhhhhhhhhhh......."  
  
"Oi! Let me tell you, Sango and Miroku are my friends, how in the ninth heaven that I will hurt any of them?"  
  
'Really so?' All the people glared, bored with doubt. Their visions fell onto his Tetsusaiga.  
  
A fiercer aura exploded in Inuyasha's body. "AND THAT'S MY SWORD MADE FROM MY FATHER'S FANGS, NOT MY BONES, YOU IDOITS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Angrily, Inuyasha stormed out of the shop, muttering to himself: "I'm not going to talk to them. I must get back to Kagome's home as soon as possible. These modern people are totally INSANE!"  
  
Cologne leaped and blocked Inuyasha's path.  
  
"Uh-huh!" She began: "If this sword is yours, how did it get into Sango- sama's hand in the first place?"  
  
"HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOWWWWWWW??????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"He roared on top of his voice and stormed off.  
  
"Wait up! You can't go without giving me a clarification!" Cologne skipped after the running Hanyou. The rest followed.  
  
"Don't you want to know what has happened to you 500 years in the past?" Cologne called from afar.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha paused: "Doesn't sound like a bad idea after all.."  
  
  
  
~~~~ IN KAGOME'S HOME ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
She was still studying for her exams, but she couldn't concentrate well. In the afternoon, she had made a short trip to the Warring Period, but Inuyasha had not gone back through the well (from Shippou's information since he had been staying by the well one whole day).  
  
"Where has he gone to?" Kagome wondered to herself, biting one end of her pencil.  
  
  
  
~~~ IN RANMA'S HOME ~~~  
  
Inuyasha sat (in a dog-style) enjoying watching a television programme after having Kasumi's cooked meals.  
  
"Ranma," Souun whispered: "When will your Inu friend leave?"  
  
Ranma shrugged: "He said one week later."  
  
"Great! We'll have an unusual guest staying in our house for one week!!" exclaimed Nabiki happily, thinking to herself: 'I must get him to collect some ancient coins from his time for me. AH-HA! Then I can earn a lot of money by selling them!!'  
  
"Ranma, he sure looks like you!" Akane said and looked back at Inuyasha.  
  
Kasumi smiled: "I don't know you have such a kawaii friend, Ranma!"  
  
"Oi, Kasumi," Inuyasha called (wriggling his dog-ears) with his eyes still fixed onto the T.V. screen: "Would ja mind passing some fruits to me?"  
  
"Hai! Chotto matte," Kasumi cheerfully replied, getting up from her seat: "I'm going to slice it now."  
  
"I want too" Akane raised her hand, her eyes still looking at the news on T.V.  
  
"Me three" "Me four" Nabiki and Souun said.  
  
A panda with round glasses raised his wooden plank: 'Me five.'  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha!" Ranma called: "Don't you want to find out what has happened to you 500 years ago?"  
  
"Later, later," Inuyasha waved a hand and said with his eyes still fixed on the T.V., it was showing the night news: "I'm more interested about what's going on in this present time."  
  
At the other end of the dinner table, Happousai (with many lumps and bandages all over his body) sniggered: "Just you wait, I'll steal that Tetsusaiga next time! And I'll set my revenge on you, Ranma!!"  
  
"Arggg.." Ranma sighed wearily, feeling exhausted. He did not want to bother with the conflicts anymore.  
  
  
  
~~~ THE END OF 'THE TETSUSAIGA RACE' ~~~  
  
Author's words:  
  
Gomen, Inuyasha has been described a bit Ranma-style in this fanfiction to make it a bit funny with the ending in Ranma-style since this fanfic is in Ranma-section. Pardon me for not letting Inuyasha explain that his Tetsusaiga can only reveal its full power through people with half-youkai blood, because from what I observe, Inuyasha does not have the habit to explain things clearly.  
  
Finally, thank you so much for reviewing this fanfic, people!! Your opinions give me great motivation to finish this story. So for a time being.. Jai Nah! 


End file.
